today iim your angel
by barbiie cullen
Summary: Edward deja a Bella pero ella toma una mala decision y se quita la vida sera demasiado tarde? los papeles se invierten ahora quien cuidara a quien ? todo puede pasar
1. todo fue tan rapido

Today im your angel

Ola este es mi fic soy nueva espero que les guste

Yo solo juego con los personajes de S.M ella es la creadora de esta obsesión

Bella POV

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente era demasiado el dolor dentro de mi, sabía que

Charlie me necesitaba pero era muy egoísta y veía solo en mi, sabía que la promesa que

le había hecho a ese dios iba a ser rota, pero ¿vale la pena estar en un lugar donde la

razón de tu existencia piensa que todo fue una equivocación?

Y ahí estaban las pastillas tranquilizantes que el doctor me había dado tome el frasco no

sin antes escribir unas pequeñas cartas de despedida a mi familia y lo que alguna vez lo

fue tenia miedo pero el agujero negro era cada vez mas profundo no podía seguir

lastimando. asi a los que ahorita me estan apoyando sin pensarlo me trague todas las

pastillas.

Recordando todas las palabras pronunciadas por el , las compras con alice las palabras

amorosas de Rosalie, las bromas de Emmet, las narraciones de Carslie y la comida de

Esme de pronto todo se volvió oscuro lo logre!! Dije para mis adentros mi alma

Se salvara? Todo era oscuro y el dolor había desaparecido.

Cuando creí que todo era oscuridad llego una luz que juraría que me había dejado

ciega sin pensarlo la seguí pero ahí pero ahí se encontraba una mujer hermosa

parecida a mi un momento abuela eres tu? Y yo que le tenia miedo a la vejez.,

-hay Bella que haces aquí si cada vez tu historia era mas interesante

-todavía no lo podía creer espera por que eres guapa y joven

-Bells soy un ángel los ángeles somos hermosos jóvenes

-entonces yo ya soy un ángel? Dije con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas

Lo podrás ser pero antes tienes que ver esto-

Mi abuela hizo que la mirara a los ojos y pude ver todo la imagen de Edward destrozado

pidiéndome perdón arrepentido decidido a cualquier cosa

-noooooooo que idiota eres Isabella como te pudiste alejar de el las lagrimas de

ver al amor de mi vida así empezaron a fluir pero ya no había dolor no había

hambre no había nada .

-abuela tengo que regresar .

Edward POV

Todo estaba listo para irme a buscar a Victoria el dolor de haber dejado a Bella era

muy fuerte ella pronto se olvidaría de mi tendría una hermosa familia y muchos hijos

se olvidaría de nosotros pero nosotros de ella no y aunque pasaran mil años ella siempre

estaría presente como una sombra como un ángel desde el dia que la dejamos los

Cullens ya no somos los mismos ni siquiera Rosalie que me sigue persiguiendo con

sus malditos pensamientos por mi parte estoy aislado no salgo a cazar y me la paso

Escuchando música juraría que soy una estatua -Edward abre la puerta es importante

Tienes que salir decía Alice en su cabeza de duende cuando ella se quedo pasmada y

pude ver todo Bella tomando un frasco de pastillas Charlie llorando, Bella sin vida

todo cambio ya no era yo si un vampiro podia tener sufrimientos esto era demasiado

fuerte toda la fuerza se me desvaneció no sentía mis pies y se escucho como caía una

gran piedra una piedra totalmente destrozada una piedra sin una razón por cual existir ,

todo paso muy rapido mi familia se encontraba ahí mientras Alice narraba su vision

yo sollozaba ya nada importaba el sacrificio el dolor todo se había ido a la basura mi

ángel donde estaba? . Podía ver la pena que tenían mis hermanos todos me abrazaban

Jasper no soporto mi dolor y se tubo que alejar ellos sufrían pero ningun dolor en esta

maldita tierra se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo –Edward tenemos que

acompañar a Charlie Edward por favor y ahí acabo todo mi cuerpo estaba presente

pero mi alma no tenia que despedirme de Bella tenia que estar con ella costara lo que

costara.


	2. todo cambia en un segundo

los personajes son propiedad de s.m yo solo juego con los personajes

**Bella POV**

Tenia que regresar no se como pero tenia que regresar por que a mi, yo se que no

me lo merezco pero Edward me necesita daría cualquier cosa por regresar –abuela-

ayúdame hice las caritas de perro mojado que alice me había enseñado y al parecer

funciono- pues la única forma en la que puedes regresar es convirtiéndote en ángel

-en ángel yo? Pero si soy una simple humana aparte los Ángeles son hermosos como los

vampiros y yo antes de que acabara mi discurso pude ver mi reflejo aquella cara no era

yo era una Bella hermosa con delicadas curvas y wau no había palabras para describir

si no hubiera sido por el color de mis ojos y mis labios no me hubiera reconocido

pero en fin tenia que cuidar a Edward aunque ya no había dolor no había nada

no me perdonaría que le pasara algo y si la única forma de estar con el era protegiendo-

lo haría tal vez el se daría cuenta de mi presencia o pasara algo.

Muy bien ahora te voy a ayudar Bells podrás regresar a la tierra pero nadie te podrá

ver a menos de que los que te quieran ver te vean con el corazón, solo tendrás

oportunidad de mostrarte 4 veces pasando esto tendrás que regresar y aquí me

encargare de lo demás mucha suerte Bella te quiero- apenas logre cerrar mis ojos

cuando me encontraba en casa de Charlie el panorama era horrible toda la casa

estaba repleta de flores Charlie estaba abrazando a René y todos mis amigos

de la Push y del instituto lloraban por mi., me daban ganas de aparecer y decirles que

todo iba a salir bien pero no podía tome el calendario que estaba en la mesa y no lo

podía creer apenas habían pasado unas horas y para mi fue una eternidad ahora que

debía de hacer? Ya estaba muerta y tenía que cambiar mi manera de pensar si tan solo

hubiera tenido mas valor ( hubiera)esa palabra me torturaba tanto pero ya era tarde

tanto sacrificio tenia que hacer algo tenia que ayudar a Edward sabia que mis padres

iban a estar bien recordé que le había escrito una carta a Charlie y a René explican-

doles que eran los mejores padres del mundo y que me prometieran ser felices pero

donde estaban las cartas – rápidamente subí a mi cuarto todo seguía igual aunque mi

cuerpo humano ahora debía estar en una funeraria, ya estando en mi cuarto

Abri una cajita de recuerdos que tenia y saque las cartas pero que debía hacer? como se

las daba, me acorde que había dejado mi libro favorito en el cuarto de Charlie y la puse

ahí junto con la carta de René, al regresar a mi cuarto y despedirme para evitar que

Edward hiciera una tontería me encontré una imagen que me dejo impactada tantas

emociones salieron tantos recuerdos estaban ahí, nunca pensé sentirme tan miserable.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Bella POV

Muy bien Bella esto no podía pasar la vida te dio otra oportunidad y no la puedes

desperdiciar y menos a un cuando sabes que el amor de tu existencia daría la vida por ti

como me arrepiento de haber sido una cobarde tenia que ayudar a Edward salvarlo del

dolor que sufrí yo pero si me apareciera pensaría que esta loco todo estaba borroso pero

una idea recorrió mi mente alguien me va a ayudar alguien que no dudaría de mi

alguien que es una loca ahí esta Bella es tu manera de mostrarle que no tienes ningún

rencor hacia ella ni la culpas por lo que sucedió.

ALICE POV

Nunca me había sentido tan mal después de que Bella desapareció de mi mente

había un dolor que me hacia desvariar pero algo muy dentro de mi sabia que

ella estaba bien ahora lo que me importaba era Edward después de regresar a

Forks le volvieron a ofrecer a Carslie quedarse en el hospital y toda la familia

accedió a quedarse ya que fue la única forma de que Edward se quedara con nosotros

no podía ver a mi hermano así no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar la situación

necesitaba respirar si es que mi sarcasmo me lo pedía tenia que sacar a mi familia

de la depresión en la que se encontraba y me fui a cazar.

Al llegar al bosque y sollozar un rato un extraño ruido me alerto…. un momento ese

olor yo lo reconocía pero ya no quemaba mi garganta ni nada por el estilo juro que por

mi porche que me estaba volviendo loca esquizofrénica me acerque y no lo podía creer

enfrente de mi se encontraba Isabella bueno en si ya no era la Bella que había conocido

sus facciones se habían hecho mas limpias y su cuerpo era como Tania yo o Rosalie

simplemente era Bella! la palabra vampiro se me atravesó pero tenia ese tono rosado

en las mejillas que siempre la caracterizaban no aguante más la emoción y la abrase

la abrase como si fuera el oso de peluche mas lindo que existiera en la tierra wiii

Bella POV

Alice nunca se te va a quitar esa euforia que llevas por dentro verdad?-le di un abrazo

el abrazo que siempre necesite cuando me sentía mal un abrazo de perdón si pudiera

llorar lo haría –perdóname Bella creímos que te hacíamos un bien al permitirte rehacer

tu vida- Alice el error fue mío... por creerme las cosas tan rápido no fue tu culpa-

- Bells por favor regresa con nosotros formemos una familia un momento

estoy loca?- Alice siempre fue tan Alice como desearía poder cumplir todo lo que

me decía.

-Regresar es lo que mas desearía en el mundo pero mi destino no me lo deja cumplir

arriba eh rogado por que me den la oportunidad de ayudar a tu hermano y volverme su

"ángel de la guarda" –entonces regresa con migo a la casa y explícaselo yo se que

todos van a entender- Es que nadie me puede ver de hecho ni tú me vas a poder ver

solo me puedo ver en determinadas ocasiones por eso necesito tu ayuda tu me puedes

ayudar.

En ese momento reconocí que Jasper se acercaba no me podía arriesgar –te quiero aquí

voy a estar – fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de que ella ya no me pudiera ver.


End file.
